


BADLANDS

by joyridingmikey



Category: Badlands - Halsey (Album), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ashley Frangipane - Freeform, Badlands, Bisexuality, F/F, Halsey - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridingmikey/pseuds/joyridingmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>those are the badlands. we don't go there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BADLANDS

The city silently lied below me, full of hate and sorrow. I overlooked the entire nation from the Yeslah mountaintop. Frequently, the town breaks out into a fiery chaos. Many people try to escape from the horrifying nation. They rarely succeed. Even trying is a deathwish as they’re bound to get shot. The ones that do make it over stay fucked up for eternity. They can’t adapt to the new life outside of the nation and blow their own brains out. If they find you outside of the nation, they’ll lock you up until death. Their government is a goddamn wreck, never giving a fuck about the citizens. Sometimes, you’ll find old I.D’s from the nation scattered all over the country. I.D’s that belonged to now dead or insane citizens of the nation. They say the Badlands is a futuristic society. It’s gluttonous, chaotic, commercialist, and isolated. Some people may refer to it as a dystopian Las Vegas.  
Halsey walked up beside me, looking down and frowning upon the nation.

“Those are the Badlands. We don’t go there.”

I desperately sighed as we walked away from the edge of the Yeslah mountain. My footsteps trailed a bit behind her, always letting her lead the way. Halsey knows her way around the outside of the Badlands. She is a natural born leader, always putting herself in charge of everything. Personally, I do not mind it at all as I’m a follower. We fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces.  
All of a sudden, Halsey grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked at her. Tears were pouring from her eyes, she looked so weak and beaten down.

“You don’t know me, Solaris. You just don’t know me. You have no fucking idea who I am. You have no idea what I’ve been fighting for. Do you think I dragged you along with me for the past four years for nothing? Solaris, I escaped the Badlands.”

She took a deep breath as she paused. “I escaped when I was sixteen. I risked my fucking life for freedom. And how does it repay me? It fucking doesn’t. I’m the only one left from the Badlands that they haven’t caught. That hasn't been killed. Before you know it, the whole nation will be at war once again. I’ve heard..”

Halsey dried her tears with the bottom of her shirt, sniffling in between sentences.

“I’ve heard they’re beginning to search houses. They’re going through records. I don’t know what to do anymore. They’re coming for me. And when they do, I have no choice to fight back. I’m fucking horrified, Solaris. You gotta promise me that we will stay in the dark for a while. We can’t go back out into the city for at least like a damn year.”

I couldn’t look down on Halsey and like I’ve said, I just follow her and I do what she asks of me. If being tucked away away from even more of society is what it takes to keep her safe, I guess I’ll have to do it.

Together we watched the sunset over Badlands. I could feel her anger. Her fear of going back was radiating off of her body. I couldn’t help but feel bad for Halsey because the stories she has told me of the Badlands seem too horrifying to be true. I rather kill myself than go there. It just looks like fucking hell. Who even invented the Badlands? Whoever it was must have been fucked up.

“Come on, Solaris. We gotta get out of here before it’s dark.”


End file.
